You Are The One
by Ickiakki
Summary: AkaRik, 20 themes. Also contains CooxPiyoko, and UsadaxMinagawa.
1. In the Night

**Ickiakki-** Whee! More AkaRik love for the Fanfiction community! 3 These are just short drabbles, the whole "20 Themes" shit. Actually, this stuff is made up of things I can't fit into my long RxA fic. 

**Theme One**: Sleeping  
**Summary**: Usada catches her idol at the wrong time.  
**Rating**: T  
--

Hikaru Usada's heart was brimming with joy. Even if it was only for a minute, she was going to see her favorite idol again! Her heart suddenly froze; this was probably the last time she'd ever see Akari again. The older of the two friends had recently been married to the General of the Black Gema Gema Dan, Rik Heisenberg.

The store clerk had even been invited to their wedding, which she had attended, and she even felt a pang of jealousy when the two lovers kissed. Not because she was a lesbian, (folks, let's not get too carried away;), of course, but because neither member of the married couple would ever be lonely again. Recently, Dejiko, Piyoko, and Puchiko had all moved back to their homes, making life in Akihabara seem lackluster and dull. Plus, Usada had nothing to look forward to in life anymore, now that Akari was no longer on Earth! The pink haired girl had even given up her dreams of being an idol, since Dejiko no longer made her efforts worthwhile. Usada had even styled her hair for this occasion, and was wearing her best clothes, but she didn't feel as happy as she looked.

Sighing, she raised her hand to knock on the door, hoping that it would be the right one. After all, the palace on Analogue was immense. Dejiko had said that this planet was poor, but then… Why was it so prosperous now? Mm, Usada didn't really care, and knocked on the door.

It was opened by a certain young military officer, who was clad in merely a pair of heart print boxers. The young Hikaru issued a scream, and Rik turned red, but said nothing. As he recovered from shock, he put a hand over the younger girl's mouth, and whispered, "Sssh, you'll wake her!"

"What?" Usada blinked.

"Akari's sleeping," he sighed, and looked behind him, his eyes suddenly full relief. "Thank goodness! She's still asleep."

As he watched over his wife's sleeping form, his face was overcome with love and adoration, and a warm, dreamy smile lit his face. Usada was extremely disappointed, and suddenly realized that her "brother-in-law" so to speak, seemed to have forgotten that he was naked, for the most part, in front of someone he barely knew.

Well, the shoujo couldn't say that her older friend hadn't made a good choice. Her husband was apparently quite sweet, despite what Dejiko had said about him, and had a high status on the planet he lived on, being a leading military officer. Oddly enough, he was well-built, and much better looking than she had known him to be. He wasn't wearing his glasses (or his pants, for that matter, but, we'll ignore that for a sec), and his hair was down, bangs falling over one eye. Not to mention, he looked very good in boxers, although Usada decided to keep that to herself.

((bear with me people, we're imagining here))

"Oh, well, I really wanted to see her again," the idol-to-be sighed. "I don't even have enough money to buy a wedding present for her."

"Oh, cheer up, dear," Rik said, feeling sorry for the girl in front of him. "I'll tell her you visited, if that'll help."

There was silence for a while. Suddenly, she looked up at him, her face red, and asked, "Do you really love her? With all your heart?"

"Mm," he nodded, "She's someone I was lucky to find. God gave her to me… So it's my duty to protect her."

"I'm jealous," Usada stated bluntly.

"Took her for granted, huh?"

"I shouldn't have taken any of you for granted. Dejiko, Piyoko-"

"Pyocola-sama."

"Fine, Pyocola-sama, Puchiko, and especially Akari-san!"

"Mm, Akari-san and I both made that mistake. We took each other for granted, and ending up hurt. But, God had mercy on us, and brought us back together."

"I wish someone loved me like that. How can you tell who your soul mate is?"

"You can't. Strangely enough, I met Akari looking for a part-time job that would save us from bankruptcy. I didn't even think she was cute, at the time."

"Oh," the Gamerz employee suddenly remembered a certain fan of hers back home.

As if he had read her mind, Rik asked, "Is there someone you've been neglecting lately?"

The younger of the two nodded, and smiled. "Thank you! I think I know what to do. Best of wishes to you both!" she waved, and walked down the hallway.

Feeling a bit better, she opened a bag of sweets the Queen of Analogue had given her, and began to bite into one. Halfway through it, she began to choke, and realized something.

Rik and Akari had been sleeping together. Bastard!

--  
Ickiakki- NO, THEY DID NOT DO THAT, YOU SICK PERVERTS. In order to prevent bad images, I won't be specific. Usada's the one that got it wrong. Yes, you know what, idiots!


	2. Deathbead

**Ickiakki-** Ha, I'm updating this one a bit fast. XP See, my other RxA fic, the long one, is saved on my Dad's laptop. He took it to his office, so now I can't use it. XO That's why I'm loading these to keep AKC happy, and un-fluff deprived.

**Theme Two**: Blood & Tears  
**Summary**: Akari finally finds Rik, but it's too late…  
**Rating**: T  
--

Breathing heavily, Rik attempted to move the remains of his body. Unfortunately for him, nothing would budge. On top of that, being surrounded by other dying souls did not allow for a positive atmosphere. The general could hear low, agonizing moans, and even after some slowly died off, he would never forgot that sound again. It echoed in his head, ghastly and monotonous, never ceasing. Biting his lip, the 26 year old would not permit himself to join in. Never! He wouldn't die…. Not without a fight. Wincing, the stench of blood and rotting bodies entered his nose, while blood trickled down his arm. Rik had been mortally wounded in the shoulder.

Rik began to worry. Not for himself, but for his family. How would Pyocola-sama do without him? The Major and the Lieutenant would kill each other without their older friend around! And… The general bit his lip, would Akari be alright? That was his biggest fear of all.

Much to his discomfort, she was staying on planet DiGi Charat as a guest of the royal family. During the period of time he was on Earth working as a veterinarian, he had met her and fallen in love with her. But, his comrades had no knowledge of her location at the moment, and the battle that Rik had been wounded in was against planet the prosperous planet. Analogue had won, but at what cost? Both sides had suffered from tremendous casualties. The remaining survivors had rushed off to get medical help, but our protagonist knew that they wouldn't be back very soon.

Sighing, he laid his head down on the ground, feeling his breathing become heavier and heavier. No! His heart couldn't slow down, he had to say goodbye to his loved ones, at the very least! But alas, the veteranarian's pleas were not answered, and his heart beat slower and slower, until it finally stopped. Indeed, our young friend had passed away due to a severe loss of blood.

--

The Queen of planet DiGi Charat moved silently and sorrowfully through the battleground, and yet still graceful. Her daughter, the one and only Dejiko, walked beside her, the younger of the two walked quickly and disdainfully, stepping gingerly over the corpses and holding her nose.

"Akari-chan! Please, stop!" the Queen called out, concerned. "Don't run! Goodness knows what you'll find, there might be landmines and other dangerous weapons still hidden out here! You might fall!"

The popstar searched frantically for her loved one amidst the mass of lifeless bodies. It couldn't be… This just _couldn't_ be the planet that Heisenberg-san was from. At first, she had been enraged, but now she was worried sick. When she had discovered that Heisenberg-san had been in the war, on the _opposite_ side, the purple-haired girl had gotten so angry that she had slapped the King. His wife, who understood her daughter's friend's feelings decided to set out and look for him. Since Dejiko was the one who had seen him most often, she came along to help identify his body.

"Why does she care so much, mother? He was an idiot, nyo," the catgirl frowned. "He was mean to us, nyo!"

"I understand your feelings, dear, but..," the elegant woman said sadly, "He was just doing whatever he could to help his planet. Just look at the way he takes care of Pyocola-chan! He can't-"

Dejiko's mother's words were cut off by a gasp coming from her daughter.

"W-well, there's his body… nyo," the short-haired girl pointed a trembling figure at the dead body.

There he was, Rik Heisenberg. He appeared to be in a deep, serene, sleep, and yet… He wasn't breathing. The young man's skin was a pale white, and although he was usually light skinned, the healthy and cheerful glow his face used to have was suddenly lost.

Akari's face turned white, and her eyes were blank. Gingerly, her hands shaking, she reached out to touch her friend, hoping that he was just unconscious. She shrieked, pulling her hand back, utterly surprised from the encounter. He was cold, terribly cold. Whenever the girl had tapped him on the shoulder, or gave him something (she would use this as an excuse to hold his hand), he was always warm. Not too hot, but his body radiated a pleasant as well as a comforting sort of heat, like that of a young boy's.

"H-heisenberg-san," she called softly, hoping, praying that he would hear. "It's me."

No answer.

"Akari-san! We worked together for a little while… Don't you remember?"

Again, silence.

Frightened, Akari put her head close to his chest, hoping to hear a faint heartbeat.

Still, everything was quiet.

"Oh, my goodness, nyo," Dejiko put a hand over her mouth, while her mother remained quiet. "I didn't like him, nyo, but I didn't want him to-"

The singer began to sob uncontrollably, clinging to her lover's body, realizing what had happened to him.

"Oh dear! He couldn't have-"

The virgin began to cry even more loudly, while the Queen, and even Dejiko, joined her. Princess DiGi Charat couldn't control herself, and she was baffled by the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Why was she crying for him? He was her enemy! But, even so, she began to understand him- Her kidnapping was the only possible way to save his planet from debt, without any casualties.

_No, nyo! If I knew he, and all these other people would die, I would've pretended to be kidnapped, nyo! Then none of this would've happened, nyo! It's all my fault, nyo!_

Suddenly, Dejiko's ears picked up two voices nearby.

"Major! Stop slacking and help me look for the General! He could be hurt! I'm worried, and so is everyone else. Why don't you care?" the first belonged to none other that the Lieutenant of the Black Gema Gema Dan, Ky Scheiwtzer(sp?).

" 'Course I care 'bout him! He's my friend! Like an older brother to me, even. Hurt? Pssh, our Rik's tough as nails! Nobody can kill him!" the second voice was the Major's, Coo Erhard. The Queen realized that his voice was shaking, and she knew immediately that he was unsure of his words. After all, he was a physician, and realized that everyone on the battlefield was dead, or dying. Nobody on that field had any chances of survival.

But, none of the three women could call out. What would they say? Oh, here he is! Your friend! Sorry to say, but he's dead! Those two were his best friends, their trio would be shattered without him. Well, the females didn't need to say anything, since the Major had seen them.

"Hey, you three! Get away from that body!" Coo shouted protectively.

Ky was now numb with worry. "Akari-san? Why are you-" he froze when he looked at the ground. There was his best friend, no, his brother, lying on the ground in a peaceful slumber.

Coo somewhat clinged to his senses and kneeled down on the ground, but as soon as he felt his older friend's pulse, the boy knew that all hope was lost.

--

Akari found herself lost in a crowd of serious, and somewhat remorseful, people, both from Analogue and planet DiGi Charat. She felt detached, and, if Dejiko didn't hold her hand, the popstar felt like she would've floated away.

Rik's funeral was open to the public, since he was an extremely high-ranking military officer, and everyone on the planet knew him well. Due to his death, the monarchs of both lands had settled on a peace treaty, since their recent warring had resulted in a loss of many lives. The majority of the group consisted of unfamiliar faces, to both the General and Akari, many nobles known to the royalty attending the funeral, and many citizens, or surviving soldiers as well.

On the other side of Piyoko was her parents, the King and Queen of Analogue. Her mother was holding her hand, while her father patted the panda girl's head. On opposite sides stood the blue-haired dentist and the Analogue physician, both solemn. The older, now oldest of the Black Gema Gema Dan officials was sobbing quite loudly, while the younger stood still, holding back tears. As for the Queen, she was bawling loudly, while the King just seemed appalled. He couldn't accept the fact that Rik had been killed in action.

Dejiko, Usada, and Puchiko were all present, and crying as well, along with the catgirl's mother, who was bawling her eyes out.

Akari herself, clad comepletely in black, stood there, utterly emotionless. Why should she feel anything anymore? All of her emotions had been drained out of her, except for one- her undying love for the late Rik Heisenberg.

Now, his open coffin was being moved down the streets, his face serene, and exactly the same, if you disregarded the fact that he had lost all color. He appeared even more handsome in death, and as he passed the Analogue royalty, the blonde princess screamed and threw herself upon him, tears streaming rapidly down her cheeks.

"Rik, pyo! Wake up, pyo! Don't scare me, pyo! Everyone else is waiting for you! Stop, please? You're scaring us, you're making us all sad! Laugh and smile and talk about your odd plans again, pyooo," she sobbed.

"Pyocola-sama," Ky put an arm on her shoulder. "Don't cry. The General wouldn't want you to do that."

"You're crying too, pyo."

"Let her weep, Lieutenant," the King of Analogue said in his deep, voice, his thick, black eyebrows creased. "Major, don't be afraid to hold back-"

Erhard couldn't take it anymore- he burst into tears.

"Let the everyone at this funeral- every living thing that exists- know that the late Rik Heisenberg was a son to me, although he was not of my own blood. We have raised him since childhood, and he was even staying with us in our palace before little Pyocola was borb. At least he has lived his dream of being a high ranking military officer," the King paused as he looked over Rik's dead body. "Even if it did come with a price. It was our own fault that our son is dead, and the loss is unbearable," suddenly, he lost control. "See this! This is the price we pay for our selfishness! All our evil deeds. The innocent are harmed, it's always them! He was just protecting his family," a tear streamed down the King's cheek. This coming from the unemotional King was quite a symbol of affection.

Lovely, the purple-haired girl thought sadly. He looks… Lovely today. But, as soon as she watched the inhabitants cry, her senses flooded back to her, and she burst into tears.

"Akari-san, what's the matter?" Dejiko asked, knowing the answer.

"I-I never told him how I felt," Akari said softly. And, as his casket passed by, she whispered. "Rik," how wonderful his name felt on her tongue! If only she could've called him this… "Rik Heisenberg, I love you. I will, forever and ever. God, please, help him hear."

And indeed, God answered her prayer, and Rik, watching from above, smiled, full of warmth.

--

**Ickiakki- **Waaaaai! That was sooo sad! It made me feel sad. ;-; But, the next chapter's really happy, so writing it'll cheer me up. Alright, I need ideas for themes!

x 1) Sleep

x 2) Blood and Tears

3) Sweets

4) Rain

5) Animals/Rabbits

6) Warmth

7) Chivalry

8)Solitude

9) Metal

10) Flowers

11) Hair

12) Nobility

13) Rage

14) Dancing

15) Passion

16) Devotion

17) Anatomy

18) Sensual

19) ?

20) ?


	3. Cake & Kisses

Ickiakki- Whee! This is the fastest updating story I've ever written! Ya-ha! Okay, I needed to get that outta my system. Well, I won't update until 15 reviews. WAHA.

Summary: It's his birthday, but the sweetest thing she tastes isn't cake.  
Rating: K+, T? Describing kissing isn't T, is it?  
Theme: Sweets  
--

"Ouch!"

Akari began to suck on her bleeding finger, while searching for a band-aid. This was the fifth time she had injured herself that morning, but the rabbit girl only worried that she had gotten blood into the meal she was preparing.

It was a bright, spring day in April, and Akari continued on with her work, humming a merry tune. For you see, today wasn't just any nice, sunny day, but it was April 4th, Rik Heisenberg's birthday.

He was her good friend and colleague, a tall, good-natured young man with a pleasant smile and an optimistic aura around him. Sushi was his favorite food, although, it he couldn't afford it very often. The veterinarian mentioned this before in one of their various conversations.

Although the purple-haired singer had only known Rik for a short period of time, she was already quite comfortable around him. Had their time together really been that short? It seemed like the veterinarian and the bright-eyed girl were old friends.

One of the things she liked about Heisenberg-san was that he cared about everyone, no matter who they were. He didn't discriminate, except in the case of Princess DiGi Charat, but that was for certain political reasons, and Akari knew nothing about that. He even shared her passion for animals and the environment- she liked that too. In fact, there were a lot of things she liked about Heisenberg-san. Liked? Maybe a little more than that…

Whistling while he walked, "Heisenberg-san" began to wonder why Akari had invited him to her apartment/temporary "undercover" residence. Once, she had asked him when his birthday was, but that was a while ago. She couldn't have remembered, and it wasn't like he expected her to. Anyway, his fellow Black Gema Gema Dan members had ushered him out of the house, and it was Saturday and the office was closed, so our young friend had plenty of spare time on his hands.

Besides, it was enough of a birthday present to simply spend time with Akari. Her cheerful disposition and bright, smiling face never failed to put him in a good mood. And, for once, the 26-year-old was starting to realize what true love felt like.

It wasn't until recently that Rik had realizes his feelings for her. One day, when they were loading boxes into the office's storage room, she tripped and fell. In a frenzied panic, the General reached out to catch her, and hugged her close to him as glass cracked. His mind went totally blank when the she looked up at him, her eyes full of admiration.

"Sugoi, Heisenberg-san! You're amazing!" 

She thanked her savior by giving him a small peck on the cheek, and his face cycled through various shades of pinks and reds.

(Sidenote: I was going to put, "wow" instead of "sugoi" but I'm trying to stress how Akari is Japanese. I don't tend to use Japanenglish in my own manner of speaking, but she would. Sorry 'bout that. I don't tend to use the Japanese suffixes in my speech, either.)

It was difficult for Rik to admit his feelings to Akari directly, since he was afraid that he would disrupt their current relationship, which he already enjoyed. He had dropped several subtle hints of his affection, but the rabbit girl's density never ceased to amaze him. Coo had joked, once, that Rik had a head ten times thicker than the popstar's.

"Mm, the cake's almost done! Mou, it's so small, but it'll do! Piyoko's already baking him a cake. She's a good cook, especially for an eight-year-old," Usada's idol said, commenting on various things. Speaking of Usada, she was on the other side of the telephone line, talking to Akari.

"So, Akari-sama, who are you baking for? Do you like him? Is he cute?" obviously, RabienRose pestered her friend with questions.

"Oh, a friend of mine at my receptionist job," Akari replied, leaning on the counter. "He's really nice! Of course I like him! He's my friend!"

"Oh, you are dense. Well, is he cute?"

Oddly enough, this question made the popstar blush.

"Err, well…"

"Eeee!" Usada squealed. "He is, isn't he."

"Mmhmm," the older rabbit girl managed a nod.

"Awww, how cute! What's his name?"

"Rik Heisenberg, he's not from around here."

As soon as she heard the name, the pink-haired girl choked. She didn't remember who he was, but the name sounded awfully familiar.

The doorbell rang, and suddenly, Akari became worried.

"Oh, that's him! I-I have to go!"

After hanging up, she began to fuss over little things, like her hair and such.

"Oh, I hope I look alright!" she fretted.

As she opened the door, the rabbit-eared girl found Rik clad in a black sweater vest. This wasn't something she would usually like, but it looked adorable on him, in her eyes.

She should've seen Coo and Ky fuss over his attire.

"Happy Birthday, Heisenberg-san!" Akari greeted him with a hug, but, due to the fact that she couldn't control herself, she squealed over her friend's overall sweetness, as well as his appearance.

"Akari-san, did something happen?" the General blinked, concerned for his shorter friend's well-being.

"Ahaha, don't worry about it," the long-haired girl sweatdropped. She didn't want to make him worry!

Rik was suddenly overwhelmed by the fact that Akari had remembered his birthday, and a warm, fuzzy feeling seeped into his heart.

(I'm sorry, I just had to say "fuzzy" XDDD)

Walking close to her, the tall young man casually glanced over his shoulder at his companion, who was rambling on about candy and ice cream. She was so naïve, so innocent… The singer was like a child, almost, or even a rabbit. Energetic, bouncy and innocent- as well as utterly defenseless. Oh, rabbits always got eaten by other, fiercer creatures! Or even hit by a car… These troublesome thoughts made on thing clear to the veterinarian- he had to protect her, no matter what.

"Oh, and that's why I love butterscotch! Do you like sweets, Heisenberg-san?"

"M-me?" 'Heseinberg-san' began to stutter, as he stared into his friend's bright eyes. "I guess. I really don't have many chances to taste them-"

Akari gasped.

"That's sooo sad! But, today, Heisenberg-san-"

She flipped open a box, and it revealed, as small, round pastry with pink frosting atop it, saying, "Happy Birthday Heisenberg-san!"

"Oh, that's so sweeeet!" Rik could just hear Ky cooing. Indeed, if Rik didn't have as much restraint as he did at the moment, that's exactly what he would've said.

"That's very thoughtful, Akari-san," the General commented, feeling quite flattered.

"You also said that you liked sushi, so I made this for you," the girl said, fiddling with a packet, which she revealed to be the sushi rolls she had slaved over in the morning. But, the sharp older boy noticed the cuts on her fingers, and he immediately took her hand in his own.

"Akari-san! How did you-"

"Oh, those? I just… I was working with a blender, and just.. Y'know!" she wasn't a very good lier.

"Did you cut yourself making sushi for me?" he asked, staring straight into her fearful eyes. Oh, how he made her tremble, and yet… He was adorable! His eyes were so rich, purple, and intelligent….

"Er, uh-"

"Don't lie to me," he said, in a stern, fatherly tone.

"Oh, Heisenberg-san! I don't want you to worry! Today's your birthday, and-" she began sobbing.

"Oh-ho, don't cry!" suddenly, his dark eyes turned from stern to pleading. "That's the last thing I want."

"Then, let's just forget about all this sadness and eat," she sniffed.

They sat under a tree, and had an enjoyable, but ordinary conversation. But, over the course of time, Rik realized that there was something on Akari's face, and he decided to take a napkin and wipe it off. Oddly enough, he couldn't find a napkin, so, he decided to wipe off the food particle with his hand. But, as he brushed his finger over her smooth, pale, skin, he found himself losing conciousness, almost, only seeing her… Not to mention, her lips looked very tempting.

"Heisenberg-san…?" Akari asked, as Rik leaned closer, his face almost touching hers. She was silenced as her friend's lips touched hers, causing a giddy feeling to surge through her body, and she clung to him, wrapping her arms around him.

Sobbing uncontrollably, the young girl suddenly realized what it felt like to be loved, and she didn't want to let go. As his kisses grew more passionate, all she could do was respond. Letting herself go, she even let him explore the insides of her mouth, while hanging on to the General as he continued to do so. Just that feeling… The feeling of never being alone.

Soon, Rik began to realize what he was doing, and he snapped back to attention, immediately breaking the kiss. He blushed, and turned a dark shade of pink.

"Akari-san… I don't k-know what came over me…"

All she could do was look at him. Her co-worker had just kissed her, right out of the blue! And, the popstar tried to look angry and confused, but she knew that all she could do was stare at him in admiration.

"P-please, forgive-"

Akari rested her head on his chest, and slowly put her arms around him while regaining her senses.

"I think I love you," he blurted out. Realizing what he had just said, the General cheeks colored even more.

"I think I love you too," Akari said. "Happy Birthday, Heisenberg-san."

The suprising thing was, that… Heisenberg-san's lips were sweeter than his own birthday cake, but Akari-san decided to keep this little thought to herself.

--  
Ickiakki- D Okay, so sue me… This idea is so cliché. But, I had to do it! I needed fluff! XO Themes:

x 1) Sleep  
x 2) Blood and Tears  
x 3) Sweets  
4) Rain  
5) Animals/Rabbits  
6) Warmth  
7) Chivalry  
8)Solitude  
9) Metal  
10) Flowers  
11) Hair  
12) Nobility  
13) Rage  
14) Dancing  
15) Passion  
16) Devotion  
17) Anatomy  
18) ?  
19) ?  
20) ?


	4. Responsibility

**Ickiakki- **Whee. Update! The form below is now my official formy thing, and will be used in all chapters to follow!

**Theme: **Responsibility

**Summary: **Rik wants to care for a child, but he needs to tend to his wife first.

**Rating: **T

--

Akari found herself waiting near the punch bowl, alone. Although her husband had only left three to four minutes ago, the former idol already felt uncomfortable. A group of foreign embassadors, who were currently idle at the moment, were eyeing her. She felt uncomfortable, since their stares were suspicious. Not too long ago, Rik had been reluctant to leave her alone, but he needed to tend to business by speaking with other high-ranking officers from various planets. Was there a reason…?

"Hey, sweetie," one of them addressed her, although she winced at the nickname he had given her. Not even Rik called her that, and people who fairly knew her were never disrespectful enough to call her something so… Casual. Since she was the General of Analogue's wife, people usually referred to her as "Madam" or "Lady," etc. Piyoko, now a young lady of fifteen, still referred to her as "Akari-sensei," while Ky, and even Coo just called her "Akari-sama." But, since Akari was afraid for her husband, she said nothing.

"You're a real pretty girl, y'know that?" the embassador looked down at her chest. "Why don't cha have a drink?"

Aware of what he was trying to do to her, he was probably drunk, after all, she slowly shook her head.

"Why not?" he began to circle her, now staring lustfully at her backside.

She remained helpless, attempting to think of an explanation.

"Can't talk, huh? Good, I like my girls quiet, why don't we get out of here?" he winked suggestively.

"Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" a low voice boomed from behind the offender. The Embassador turned around to find Rik, as well as a few other nameless army officials from other planets. The Analogue General was fuming.

"How dare you address my wife, no, any woman like that? What planet are you from?" the veterinarian began.

The rabbit girl suddenly felt weak in the knees, and realized that she had been trembling from fear all the while. Unable to control herself, she fainted. In a frantic panic, Rik ran to catch here.

"We'll take it from here, officer," another various, but stone-faced, official suggested. "We'll report to the Queen, you and your wife get out of here."

--

Rik found himself in his room, a few hours later, while Akari clinged to him desperately.

"Fucking bastards… I shouldn't have left you alone, no matter what, it's my fault, all-"

His wife cut him off, still feeling a bit shaky. "Don't worry, dear. It was my fault, I wasn't being strong enough."

"No," he said flatly. "You didn't do anything wrong…"

The veterinarian began to comfort her, and soon his lips were gently pressing against hers. He was grateful that God had made Rik look over his shoulder, and in turn, the young adult realized what was happening. It was that covetous look the embassador had give his wife's chest area and ass, really. Even Rik himself never did that to Akari, being the chivalrous man that he was. If the other officials hadn't been around, the general would've punched the embassador in the face.

Her lips were a relief, and her hand slowly caressed his cheek. The rabbit girl had a knack for calming him down, A warm, nostalgic feeling overcame him, and he lay down, pressing her against their bed, while Akari's tongue danced against his. However, she had soon fallen asleep.

Brushing a hand through her hair, Rik sighed. She was so lucky… Innocent, lovely, sweet… She didn't have anything to worry about, especially since she had such a doting husband. But, lately, Rik had been wondering if he was enough to live up to being a husband, as well as a father. The thought of having his wife lose her virginity to another mind was uncannily distressful. Lately, he had been thinking about having a baby, but… If he couldn't take care of his own wife, why have a son?

As if she read his mind, Akari pulled Rik down, closer to her.

"A-Akari? I thought you were asleep," her husband said, blushing.

"Something bothering you?" she said, her voice different.

"Sorta..," his face began to color as she pulled a blanket over them.

(wow, that was a badly constructed sentence. I went with what was on Microsoft Word.)

"Go to sleep, but first, tell me what's on your mind," her voice was calm and understanding.

"Well, I really did want to have a baby, but… If I can't take care of you-"

"Don't be silly, dear," she replied. "It's not your fault."

Rik blinked. Was Akari more mature when she was half asleep?

"Let's wait, for a while, hm? In a year, I think, we'll see if we're ready," he replied.

"Mm," Akari simply answered, her hand moving down the back of his neck.

--

"They're so cute!" Ky squealed, after the party. He, as well as Coo and the other officials had gone to check on the two, and discovered that they were both asleep, still clinging to each other.

"Okay, you can shut up now," Coo said outright.

"But they're cuuuute!"

"Alright, I'm beginning to agree with the Major," one of the officials said.

"Why? 'Cause you're jealous?" Ky replied jokingly.

"Very much so."

--

**Ickiakki: **XD OWNED!


	5. Snow

**Ickiakki- **Ah! I've come out of my writing hiatus! X3

**Theme: **Snow

**Title: **Snow

**Rating: **T

**Summary:** Akari shows Rik snow, something he'd never seen before, or tasted until that day…

--

"What is this?"

A scarf adorned the tall General's neck, and he looked up into the sky with a bewildered, almost childish look on his face. His intelligent, purple eyes were wide in awe of the spectacle before him. On the ground was a layer of white, soft material that he had never seen before.

The perky girl beside him giggled at his expression in amusement. "It's snow, Heisenberg-san! When the clouds want to cry, but freeze, they cry ice!" she explained. It was odd for her to see her co-worker like this, since he was very intelligent. Why, he knew everything! At least, everything that was important, and she loved listening to his little 'knowledge talks.' Unlike most people, she enjoyed hearing him speak about things he cared about, and she just loved him and his o

Glancing at her sideways, the young man had learned how to interpret his shorter friend's 'explanations,' so to speak, and smiled at her innocence.

"Oh! Have you ever tasted snow?" she asked, her bubbly voice full of anticipation. Then, she realized what she had just said. "Oh, how silly of me! If you don't know what it is, then you couldn't have tasted, now, could you?"

Rik shook his head.

"Well, why don't you try one?" the rabbit girl questioned yet again.

"You can eat this?" he stared at the ground, imagining people taking a spoon and dipping it into the fluffy white substance. "But… People step all over it! That can't be sanitary!"

Laughing again, Akari smiled up at him, her eyes bright. "No, no, you eat them like this!"

And with this, she stuck her tongue out, and caught a tiny snowflake on it. As quickly as it landed, the tiny object melted. Since it was ice, Rik deducted, it must've melted to form water.

"You try!" she commanded. Willingly, her suitor did as he was told. She started to giggle, yet again, as he stuck his tongue out. It was so cute! He looked adorable, all kiddish like that. He was cute when he was mature, too, but this was all too much! It was the best when he jumped a bit, after the snow had melted.

"It's cold!" he shivered.

"Ah, of course!" the wavy-haired girl answered. "It's ice! In little, pretty shapes."

As she opened her mouth, in order to catch another snowflake, the tall young man saw his chance. Her tongue was visible, and her lips were just in reach.

Quickly, he bent over and surprised his friend with a kiss, taking advantage of her open mouth and using it as an opportunity to explore it's insides.

Surprised by the sudden contact, Akari blinked, her cheeks coloring. But, she soon succumbed to his tender kisses, and began to respond to his efforts.

The General couldn't get enough of the girl, she just tasted so… Pure. Her lips were pristine, and as he held her close, he immediately knew that she was a virgin. It wasn't like he hadn't thought of her as one before, but it was that _taste_… How awfully addicting. The veterinarian just wanted to kiss her senseless, make her so numb that she only knew he existed, and that they could just bask in each other's warmth, without anyone ever interfering. Ha, that was a laugh. If Akari's manager had been there, Rik would've been skewered on a stick, and probably sold as some sort of meat to compensate for whatever lost profits there had been.

Unfortunately, as soon as he'd managed to touch her tongue with his, some random lady had thrown a hairpiece at them, covering her child's eyes. "Get a room! Stupid teenagers," she grumbled.

Both of them were embarrassed a great deal, and glared at the woman. But, the bubbly singer nodded to her tall, now pretty much silent, companion.

As he walked along the cold path, he could not help but shift in and out of reality. Her taste had given him a pleasing, giddy feeling. It was almost like she was a drug. But, as he kept pace with the petite girl, he could not help but notice that she had tasted as pure as the snow he had tried that very day.


	6. Vampire Bat

**Ickiakki- **Ha! I'm finally updating this. x3

**Theme: **Wings  
**Title: **She Came In the Night  
**Rating: **T (for safety  
**Summary: **Rik loved animals, no matter how creepy they were- All of them were cuddly to him. Especially that bat that always came in the night, and watched him from the window...

**  
**Rik threw a hard glance at the concrete ceiling, and rubbed his temples. Finally, he had a room to himself, although the other three voted him out due to loud snoring. There were several positive aspects to this, though. He wouldn't have to endure Ky's sleepwalking, Coo's sleeptalking, and Piyoko's sleepsinging throughout the night. Plus, the veteranarian would finally avoid the bickering between his subordinates, which often continued until midnight, or even dawn.

But, something was definitely missing. There was an empty spot in his heart, a space that even his Pyocola-sama couldn't fill. After all, Rik had become lonely, and felt distant from the others due to his age and understanding of the world. Even though he was quite animated, when he tried to make mature points, the younger trio would dismiss his thoughts, and get in trouble. He got into several sticky situations resulting from his own laws, but... At least he had some colorful solutions.

Sighing, the general decided to cover himself with his blanket, and almost instantly fell asleep. Several moments later, a dark, hairy creature crouched atop the windowsill. Being a vampire bat, most would expect it to look frightening. And, although it did have fangs, it's face was round, and eyes large. The abnormally sized ears framed its face, giving it a young, girlish look. It peered over the bed, and flew a tad bit closer to the sleeping young man, and tilted its head.

Strange, although the bat could sense the presence of several others residing in the tiny shack, he was alone.

This further peaked its curiousity.

Over the course of the next few days, the bat began to visit at the same time every evening, always waiting for her new infatuation to drift off to sleep. However, this just increased her urge to learn about his lifestyle, and personality. But, she couldn't exactly talk to him, not like this...

She was a vampire after all. And, humans were afraid of vampires, but... They misunderstood vampires. At least, most of them.

Her eyes were fixated on him. Peacefully, she watched his chest rise and fall. He was frightfully pale, but, it only emphasized his sharp features. He looked like the intelligent kind, she thought. Unfortunately for her, he turned on his side. Now, she was itching to just go over there and poke him. But, she needed to transform into her pseudo-human form to do that, and... She was suddenly overcome with a timid sensation.

But, some weird voice inside her just told her, "You go, girl!" And well, she kinda went.

Shocked at her appearance in the mirror, the vampiress realized that even though she had retained the look of a seventeen year old girl, her image had drastically changed. Her healthy, usually bright face had now turned a ghastly pale color, close to white. The purple of her large, round eyes had grown to be a richer color, and of course, two fangs pertruded from her mouth. She titled her head to the side. Her hair looked different when it didn't have flowers in it, though, she had kept the bunny ears. Funny, the day she had turned into a vampire, she had been wearing a gothic lolita outfit for her concert.

The once-bunny girl floated over his bead, and gently tilted his face towards her own. Surprised, she discovered that his face was wet. As her fingers moved over his cheek, and near his closed eyes, she realized that he had been crying. Although she was afraid of his awakening, he seemed to subconciously enjoy her touch, smiling as her gentle fingers moved over his face. Sad, it seemed like he needed comfort, and apparently he had been so deprived that his body was responding.

Unfortunately, Rik opened his eyes in a daze, expecting to find nothing there. When he saw a woman, he sprung backwards, clutching the drawers behind him. The general's expression changed drastically- His serene temperment had suddenly become hostile.

"What are you?" he said in a hushed, yet alarmed tone.

The vampiress jumped back as well, but her facial expression was not as frightening. She merely sulked.

"Uweh! No! Now you're gonna think badly of me for sure, and run and scream like all people do..."

"Why?" came the calm reply.

"Well," she bit her lip as she said the words. "I'm a vampire."

There was an awful silence in the room, and the girl cringed, waiting for a scream. However, it never came, and she opened one eye. There he was- Eyes wide, head tilted to the side.

"What's that?"

The poor little bat was about to fall over. Yeesh! He had almost given her a heart attack for nothing. Well, if she still had one.

"Well, humans believe that we feed by drinking blood," she sighed, rubbing her temples. Immediately, Rik attempted to move, but, he failed miserably and hit the dresser.

"Ouch!" he yelped.

"Oh, no!" the vampiress began freaking, and worriedly touched his cheek. "Oh, thank goodness, it's just a scratch!"

The vet batted her hand away, gingerly touching his cheek.

"Oh, wait! Don't worry, don't worry! That's what most humans think of us, anyway, so they're scared of us," she attempted to reassure him. "Besides, if I wanted to drink your blood, then I wouldn't have touched your face, I would've gone for your neck quickly and straight away."

He paused, and then decided to ask, "Then how do you feed?"

"Oh, us vampires?" she raised an eyebrow. "We feed of the aura of human beings. We eat all the excess energy they don't need."

There was another awkward silence, and Rik found the information hard to contemplate.

"Only some weirdoes still continue blood rituals. And they tend to attack people who won't be missed, like people without families," the girl waited for her new companion to reply, and then pouted. "Hey, hey! Don't be so quiet like that! It's been a while, and you haven't even asked my name, yet!"

"Sorry," he winced a bit. "What's your name?"

"Akari Usada," she mentioned, realizing that she had just scared the General. "Oh, sorry for being rude! It's just, well, I'm kinda tired. And edgy. I haven't really talked to anyone in a while! Sorry!"

"It's alright. It's the middle of the night anyway, and I guess I'm kinda cranky," Rik admitted, and thought for a moment. "Hey, if vampires can remove things like unnecessary feelings, then... Can you remove my sadness?"

Akari was surprised at this comment. Oh-ho, poor thing! He was sad! She wanted to smother him with a comforting

hug, but... She wasn't exactly human, so it would be odd to do that sort of thing.

"Well, I'm sorry, but we can't remove feelings like that. Only unnecessary things, thoughts that can be removed without triggering reactions or change. Unnecessary energy, really."

"Oh," he said, somewhat sadly.

"Wait, what's your name?" she asked brightly. Being in contact with a 'human' was reviving her old mannerisms.

"You look sad, hun! Cheer up!"

The odd nickname startled him.

"Hey, can I hug you?" she opened her arms in a comforting manner. "I'm sorry, I just hate it when cute people look sad!"

"O-Okay..," Rik blinked as the girl wrapped her arms around him.

That was odd.

She was warm, despite being so pale. Perhaps her feelings influenced her temperature. He noticed that her body was quite petite, and he couldn't help but brush his fingers shyly against her skin. It was soft, and smooth, despite being so white. A tinge of red seeped into his face.

"Thanks," he managed to say.

"No problem!" she smiled, relieved. "Why're you sad, hun?"

"I guess I'm lonely, that's all," Rik replied quietly. "Wait, how do you become a vampire? Are you born one?"

"Well," the purple-haired girl sighed. "No. A vampire has to bite you. On the neck, and suck your blood. Then, you become a vampire too. Vampires are becoming scarce these days, partly because they don't like hurting humans, and because they've discovered a way to turn back into humans. I've heard it's like continuing from the point you left off from when you were turned into a vampire. But, I don't know how, and I hate being a vampire. I miss my old life."

Rik remained silent, but proceeded to pat the girl on the head. After all, she was still a girl, and was considerably shorter than him. Suddenly, Akari's stomach rumbled.

"Eeek!" she blushed, holding her tummy.

"Oh, haven't consumed any of my aura, I presume?" Rik chided, a mischeivious smile on his face. "How do you do that?"

"W-Well, it's kinda different when the human is awake..," the bunny girl's face turned even redder.

"Oh?" the purple-haired boy raised an eyebrow.

"In order to do that, you have to kiss the human on the lips, and-"

Ugh, why was she getting so flustered? This wouldn't have bothered her as a human!

Hmm, maybe all of this drowsiness actually caused him to be a little more daring...

"Well then," Rik leaned against the dresser, his grin widening. "Bite me."

Akari's eyes widened. "You don't mind?"

"Nope!" came the carefree reply.

Oddly enough, a girlish giggle emitted from the girl. Some of her older senses were coming back, as she leaned in, her lips close to his, she mentioned, "You know, you really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"It's okay," he whispered. "I want to."

((Icki: Oh-la-la! dodges bullets))

Their lips touched, and at first the kiss was chaste. The bunny noticed that the dogboy seemed to be yearning for her touch- He probably didn't get attention very often, and this was possibly one of the fewer chances he would get. Strangely enough, she found herself pining for him as well, wanting to know more about him, forgetting about her primary intentions. His tongue moved over her teeth, and he was surprised to discover that they were sharp. Rik broke the kiss, though his nose was still touching hers.

"Finished?"

She shook her head, and resumed kissing him. Her lips were awfully soft, he thought, her cheek pleasant to touch. She also thought that his hands were gentle, yet strong, and comforting. Unfortunately, she had to break free, since she seemed to bloating herself with his aura. She mentally pouted- How unfair!

"S-sorry!" she squeaked, blushing and pulling away.

"It's okay, like I said," Rik smiled at her, attempting to hid the color in his cheeks.

"I'm sure you need to sleep now, I won't bother you..," Akari responded sadly, climbing towards the window. Did she really have to leave?

"Hey, wait! Are you coming back, anytime?" Ouch! He shouldn't have said that out loud, but he couldn't control himself.

Immediately, her eyes brightened, and for a moment, Rik felt like his heart would stop right there. Finally, some color flooded her face, and she excitedly asked, "Really?"

"Yeah," was all he could say, as she hugged him before turning into a bat and flying off.

Funny. He had just kissed a vampire, someone he barely even knew- And he liked it.


	7. A Little of Your Time

**Ickiakki-** Ugh, I made Akari a total brat in this one. D: But, I like how I wrote it, I guess.

**Title: **A Little Of Your Time (inspired by the song by Maroon 5)  
**Theme: **Time  
**Rating: **PG  
**Summary: **Whatever time they had together, no matter how little, they enjoyed it.

--

Rik ran a hand through his hair. It was silkier than usual, he noticed. He had been paying more attention to it lately, but refused to admit it. He was paying closer attention to everything he did at work, for one reason early- He did kinda like the receptionist. And, he liked her a lot more than other girls.

Akari sat next to a stack of papers, furiously scribbling away. She didn't look up, and seemed to take no notice of her taller friend. The general decided to lean against the doorway, and just watch her.

Her hair lacked its usual daisies. Instead, it had been tied into a tight bun, though a few wavy strands had escaped, and the idol absent mindedly brushed them behind her ear every 3 minutes. She was clad in a crisp, white collared shirt, a topped with a black vest around her bust, cutting off several inches above her waistline. Her left hand, when it wasn't messing with her hair, was fidgeting with her black and white pinstripe tie.

Chuckling a bit, he could not help but notice that a bit of her own, more girlish style had rubbed off anyway- Her black, pleated skirt only reached mid-thigh. However, her legs looked long, despite her height, and well shaped, and her feet looked pleasantly petite in the black high heels.

Blinking as he realized what he was doing, the veterinarian blushed slightly as he decided to go up and talk to her when she was finished. Though, from the looks of it, that would take a while. So instead, he decided to casually walk past her, and if she asked where he was going, he would say, "Just to get a breath of fresh air."

On he walked. Still, she took no notice of him, and he let out a disappointed sigh. As he reached the door, he thought to himself, "Were those the sterling silver earrings I gave her on her birthday?"

As soon as he exited through the door, Akari blushed. "Sheesh! I didn't think I could keep my eyes off him for _that _long. It's a wonder I could concentrate so hard on everything… Not him."

She was quiet for a moment, putting a hand over her mouth to ensure that nobody could hear her. "Eep! I sound like an idiot. A total idiot. A ditzy, clumsy, idiot. Well, I guess I am all of those things… I wish I was smart. Maybe then, he would like me better!"

The bunny girl wallowed in self pity for a moment, but suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Oh no!" she looked at the ink stain on her finger. "I forgot about my paperwork!"

As she picked up her pen, the singer sighed yet again. "Oh! I hope he doesn't catch a cold out there! I hope the wind doesn't blow him over, and I hope he doesn't get hit by a car."

She couldn't help but panic, and now glanced every five seconds outside, hoping that he would be okay.

Rik found himself fiddling with his tie as well. His fingers brushed along it delicately, as he remembered that Akari had tried to fix it earlier that morning. Funny, he didn't really see anything wrong with it. But, she had shown some concern towards him, and that's all he needed.

The young man couldn't help but let a dreamy smile spread across his face. She was so childish, it made him laugh- And that was something he definitely needed. She would get the wildest of ideas, and make the oddest proposals. One example of this was when she told him that she would try to get him to ride an ice cream truck someday. Silly girl. Things were way too problematic at home, and he needed some relief from the stress of work. Well, the office wasn't really stressful thanks to her. It actually had a nice atmosphere, despite the sick animals, but they would all be nursed back to health, and that was a good thing.

And, over the course of time that he had worked at Bobby Shoe's veterinary clinic, Rik had returned to his cheerful, airheaded state, after being brought out of a terrible depression. His conclusion: He was falling in love.

No, he had already fallen. Jumped off a cliff, spiraling to his doom… Hopefully, he would land on a nice, soft mattress. Regardless of the laws of physics- This was a metaphor. Metaphors didn't need to abide by scientific laws.

Neither did love.

--

Around nine at night, Akari found herself packing a few of her supplies into her matching bag. She actually left most of her work related things at the office, but things like her lip gloss, make-up mirror, and other girly things all went back home with her.

Ugh. Since when had she started caring? Sure, she had to keep up with the latest styles and trends as a popstar, but her manager hired other people to help with that. Plus, Akari didn't even know how to do eyeliner in highschool…

Actually, it wasn't until recently that she had wanted to learn, and Usada had taught her how. Oh, that girl really was a good friend!

Fidgeting with her mirror, she took a look at herself- She did look good, but of course, that wasn't the real her. Maybe, tomorrow she would come in something she liked, for a change.

But she wanted to impress him.

--

At night, Rik couldn't rid his thoughts of his co-worker. Sure, he had tried thinking of other things. Paperwork, animals, Piyoko, apples… But that all did no good. There was something plaguing him about her- He felt like she was shy. But that was impossible for an outgoing person like Akari. Right? Well, he needed to get to know her better, after all.

--

The next morning, Mr. Tomato sat at a desk in a hotel room, his rather pudgy hands clasped around a hot cop of coffee. A flash of light reflected off of his dark, circular glasses, and he raised the drink to his lips. It was calm and quiet, for once.

At least until he heard a high pitched scream, not one of distress but of frustration. His temple throbbed slightly, but seeing as he was already dress, the Manager went to go check on his employer in the next room.

"Akari-san? What's wrong?" he asked after knocking the door, trying to disguise the irritability in his voice.

"Ugh!" came a rather annoyed feminine voice, before the owner of it came to the door. "Ah! Did I make too much noise, Manager-san? I'm sorry! It's just…"

"What?"

"It's just a girl problem," she said, as she shut the door.

"Women. Why did I have to have a female client? Sheesh. I never even understood my mother. Another beautiful cup of coffee gone to waste," the rather bulky man waddled back to his temporary abode.

Akari sunk to the floor behind the door. "Oh no! I don't have anymore nice clothes to wear!"

Luckily, she had enough sense to hid this fact from her manager. He'd call her what he always called her- A drama queen. And sure, she was overreacting a little bit, but that wasn't the point. She always overreacted! It's what girls do, she reminded herself.

Well, what would Heisenberg-san think of her…? He probably wouldn't notice, but there was a chance that he would, and it was just all too confusing. So, today she was going to test his "shallow-ness." She was going to wear a simple pair of blue jeans and a white T-shirt, with a heart on it. If he cared too much, that meant he only liked her for her looks! Aha! And, if he didn't react, he was either hiding that fact, or he didn't like her at all. Really, that was what she was expecting. For once, she was actually being realistic.

--

Rik blinked as Akari walked into the office, albeit surprised at her casual attire. No matter, for some reason, she looked even cuter in it. Especially with her hair down- It was long, and wavy, and its color was just plain pretty.

"Eh? Oh, uh, good morning, Heisenberg-san!" the bunny girl said nervously, waving a little too hard. It was awkward when he stared at her like that. Rik's glasses hid the color of his eyes, the color that she liked so much, but only for a moment.

Curse him and his hard to read emotions- Glasses only made people cheat!

He laughed a bit, and suddenly looked over his spectacles, while playful smile lit his face. His gentle, pale hands ruffled her hair a bit.

"Oh?" as his hand brushed over her ear, Akari could not help but blush. This was even more frustrating- Just that could make her as red as a tomato. No pun intended. "You know what, Akari-san? You look even cuter when you be yourself."

And with that, he swiftly picked up the boxes he had been carrying. The stack rose so high, it hid half of his face, though his glasses fogged up. After he left, Akari could not help but touch her ear, and let out a dreamy sigh…

Wait a minute, was he blushing? She could've sworn that she had caught a tinge of pink on his nose. Oh, he was clever- She'd have to get to him someday.

Someday, when she had laser vision. Or maybe someday when there wouldn't be cardboard boxes, just her and him.


End file.
